Level 202
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 201 | next = 203 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 202 is the second level in Sweet Surprise and the 28th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 25 colour bombs and score at least 30,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Although this level starts with 19 colour bombs on the screen, you are required to get 25 colour bombs, therefore you need to make six more colour bombs within 50 moves, and with 6 colours, that is not always easy. *However, through careful blasting of the colour bombs with different colors and a little luck, you can make those extra 6 in no time. The colour bombs might be accidentally activated, though, reducing its effect. Stars Strategy *The main strategy is to clear the colours one by one using colour bombs. By reducing colours on the board, the chances for finding desirable shapes for a colour bomb is much higher. Due to the need to preserve colour bombs for this purpose, it is recommended you avoid special candies - Wrapped candies/colour bomb combinations can be effective however as this clears the board of two colours and increases the chances of making further colour bombs. *Never mix any two colour bombs together unless you have made all the colour bombs needed to collect for this level. Even then, if there are extra moves available, it would be recommended to still release them individually so as to get the extra bonus points for each colour bomb. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required, reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. However, this point is less critical due to the relatively low three star target score. *The order gives 25,000 points (25 colour bombs x 1,000 points per colour bomb = 25,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 145,000 points. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *The regular icings are not a threat at all. *Since the order requires the creation of colour bombs, it makes getting the three-star score very easy. Furthermore, colour bombs will give a high amount of points per usage. The score is further increased if a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is created. *The board is open with 81 spaces. Hence it eases the creation of special candies. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Sweet Surprise levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Medium levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars